


Safe

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader's been through a traumatic time and Spencer is here to help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

I could still hear the screaming, the terrible noise the knife made across flesh...I could still smell the blood and the rotting skin...I could almost taste the stale water and bread.

I sat in the corner seat, curtains drawn, gun on the table to my right. I stared across the room, just waiting. Waiting because he might come back.

It was impossible, I knew that full well. Andrew Huntings had been arrested and taken to high security jail where he'd be awaiting death row. 

I swallowed hard. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see his leering smile, I could feel his hands on my skin, I could smell his strong cologne.

This was my life now. A week ago, I would've told you my nightmares came from seeing the terrible things people did to each other. It was part of the job of working for the BAU. But now, ever since I had been taken, tortured and held captive for 56 hours, I'd tell you my nightmares have become so much more than just nightmares.

Because they don't stop once I wake up.

I heard my phone ring, which made me jump. My heart pounded slightly against my chest and I picked up the phone slowly. I turned it over to see the screen and the caller ID flashed in a bright light.

"Spencer?" I answered, relaxing a bit.

"Hey...I was wondering how you were?" His soft tone showed sorrow and a sort of pity. I didn't want pity...I felt terrible just by the looks everyone gave me.

"I'm alright." I responded quietly. "Did you need something?"

"No no..I was just...You came to work today." Spencer cleared his throat slightly. "I figured it was because you didn't want to be alone after-" He paused. "I was wondering if you'd like me to come over. So you wouldn't be alone."

My lips twitched into a smile as I took a moment to scan the room. All my lights were on, as if that would save me from being taken again...

"I'd really like that." I told him shyly.

"Well good because I'm kind of already at your front door." He chuckled slightly. I shifted out of my seat, laughing a bit and rushing to the front door. I peeked out the eye hole in precaution before unlocking the door and opening it wide to see him. 

"Hey..." I forced a small smile.

"I brought um...Waffles, pancakes, some cookies from that bakery you like, and some popcorn." Spencer lifted a few bags in his hands with a smile. "After I...had a similar incident like you did...I didn't sleep for days. I figured if you wanted to stay up, we could have fun doing it."

I watched his eyes, he was being so genuinely kind. "Spencer, you really didn't have to do all this for me." I told him, ushering him in, my eyes darting in a sort of panicky mode to scan the dark outdoors before shutting the door a little too quickly behind him.

He watched me, and I could tell he was worried. "Please don't look at me like that..." I whispered, locking the door quietly. "I...I know what I'm going through is 'normal' for what happened. I know that you guys are here for me but...Spencer I can't even leave my house without the colour of the neighbour's car reminding me of the blood dripping all over me..." I swallowed hard. "I can't listen to you guys give a profile without thinking about the profile you had given the team about H-Huntings." I stammered out his name.

"Shhh..." He whispered, putting the bags down slowly and wrapping me in a hug. Spencer's hugs were one of the best things in the world...He was gentle, he was warm, he was sweet. He wanted to make sure you felt him around you so you wouldn't feel so scared. "I know...I'm just worried about you is all. I don't want you going through this alone."

"I don't want you to be worried...I-I don't know what I want. I don't want to talk about it but I don't want to ignore it...you know?" I looked up at him hopefully, feeling like a child in his arms.

He nodded and kissed my forehead gently. "For now, let's get your mind off of it. When you're really ready, we can talk." Spencer gave me that small smile of his and I nodded in agreement.

So for hours, we stayed up watching TV and eating junk. We talked about our hopes and dreams and what we were like as kids. It felt like forever but at 5AM, I realized both our phones were ringing on the table and we had fallen asleep on the couch.

I looked up to see his arms around me, his body closest to the door and his gun next to him as a precaution. He was trying to make me feel safe. I smiled slightly and reached over, silencing his phone and answering my own. "Hm? Hello?" I murmured. 

"Oh my lovely petunia, I was so worried.." Garcia called, a sort of relief in her voice. "I've called you about 3 times now, are you okay? Nothing's happened right?"

"No no, I'm fine. Just...finally got some good rest." I yawned a bit.

"Oh, have you heard from Reid in the last couple hours? He hasn't answered his phone either." 

"Um..he's with me actually." I said, rubbing the back of my neck slightly.

There was a sharp gasp and a low "oh ho ho ho ho" coming from Garcia and I rolled my eyes, knowing what was coming. "Did you two...did you guys.."

"No, we didn't," mumbled Reid tiredly from beside me. 

I laughed a bit and put it on speaker, hearing Garcia clicking away at her keyboard. "Well then, you two should get dressed and come down to the BAU because we've got a case. Be good you two." She signed off as before hanging up.

I rolled my eyes smiling, looking over at him. "Sorry if I kept you up last night. You should've gotten some more sleep."

Spencer shook his head "I had fun." He smiled, straightening up on the couch and starting to stand. "Guess we should go huh?"

I nodded, watching him as he ran his fingers through his lovely hair. "Spence?"

He looked over at me, his brown eyes adorably wide in curiosity. "Hm?"

"Thanks...for everything last night." I said shyly, standing up slowly before reaching up to kiss his cheek gently.

He blushed and laughed a bit. "I had fun, (Y/N)...If you ever need anything, someone to talk to or just someone to distract you, let me know alright?"

I nodded and smiled. "Hey Spence?" I called out to him as we headed for the door. "Do you think...maybe you could...stay over for a couple more nights? I mean...just until I become alright with being alone." I said softly.

He nodded immediately "Of course!" He exclaimed, grinning. 

Funny how things happen...When I first joined the BAU, I never imagined falling in love with one of my coworkers. When I got abducted and was tortured, I never imagined that the only thing to keep me from panicking would be a long haired, brown eyed genius. When I fell asleep every night, I never imagined that he'd be watching over me, not sleeping until he knew for sure I was safe.

 


End file.
